031515doirlily
12:49 GT: After what seems like an agonizingly long time, the water disappears from Lily's face. She begins taking in shuddering gasps of air. 12:49 GA: "lily! are you okay?:? 12:49 GA: *okay???" 12:50 GT: She nods slowly. "Y-yeah." 12:51 GT: "Yeah, I think so." 12:51 GA: "im so sorry! i saw sorser grab you and i thought he was getting you out, and i really should have been better at stopping all of you from investigating..." 12:53 GT: She waves a hand. "It's - " She coughs. "It's cool." 12:54 GT: "He was trying, but I tried talking to...whatever it was, and..." 12:54 GA: "no, i should have told you the second i recognized sami's horrorterror paint. what happened??" 12:54 GT: She clutches her head. "Ghh. It feels like my brain just got run through a pressure washer." 12:54 GT: "There were...all these rituals." 12:55 GT: "And..." She sighs. "It really was Sami, then?" 12:56 GA: "i dunno. she might have been horrorterror'd, she might have been made to do it by some force, or she might have had to do it for the good of everyone. i just, i didnt think i could get that to all of you, and i thought you'd all freak out and go on a witch hunt." 12:56 GA: "since you were all, yknow, completely ignoring everything i said up to then." 12:56 GT: "Heheh. Witch hunt." 12:56 GT: "Cause she's a Witch." 12:57 GA: "yeah" 12:57 GA: "whatd the rituals do to you?" 12:59 GT: "No, no, I wasn't IN them. Just watching." 12:59 GT: She winces, and puts her hand to her head again. "So many." 12:59 GA: "uh, whatd... they do? and to who...m?" 01:01 GT: "I...I don't know. It was...majyyks?" 01:02 GA: "who was doing it? whom? fuck" 01:05 GT: "I don't know, OK! It's just...really, really blurry." 01:06 GA: "ok, sorry. this stuff is just usually like important. you sure you're okay?" 01:07 GT: "Yeah." She sighs. "Probably." 01:07 GT: "I should...talk to her, I guess. Clear the air." 01:07 GT: "Figure out why she would..." She grimaces. "WHY?" 01:07 GA: "sami?" 01:08 GA: "i need to talk to her too." 01:08 GT: "Yeah." 01:08 GA: "i need to talk to a lot of people now." 01:10 GA: "just... dont hold it against her, okay? she goes through a lot of shit on a daily basis and i bet she's falling apart after having done such a thing." 01:11 GT: "I...I know." 01:11 GT: "But she KILLED HIM." 01:12 GA: "i know... god, do i know. her and nate fucking killed that poor kid." 01:12 GA: "and... i dont know why. they didnt tell me. but" Dina sighs. "but they must have had reason." 01:14 GT: "They'd better be fucking good ones." 01:16 GA: She sighs again. "i... im tired of having to be mad at every single action people take. i just cant be mad at them, i cant be mad at anyone, there are so few people left." 01:17 GA: "you can burn out all of your rage, but im just gonna accept that they did it and not push them for answers." 01:18 GT: "Well, that's your decision." She sighs. "I can't just let this go, though." 01:18 GT: "I thought I could trust her. And then she killed my moirail and lied to my face about it." 01:19 GA: She nods. "i understand. she crossed a line, and even if her motive was good, you have every right to confront her." 01:19 GT: "Yeah." She pulls out her phone. "I'm gonna do just that." 01:20 GA: "are you gonna need a lift back to base? anyone can see your pesterlogs." 01:20 GT: "I should stay here. I wanna check on Erisio, make sure he's OK." 01:21 GA: "yeah, something was up with him today. i didnt get a chance to talk, though, was kind of freaking out about all of you just going along with jack again." 01:23 GT: "Eheheh. Yeah, sorry about that." She pauses. "Also sorry for getting pissed at you like that. You were just trying to protect Sami, I guess." 01:24 GA: Dina nods. "next time, just please listen to me and ill tell you whats going on the moment i find out." 01:25 GT: She grins. "No promises." 01:27 GA: Dina smiles a bit. "ill take that positively. and... sorry for saying i wasnt your dad. i guess i kind of am, and i was just scared of responsability." 01:32 GT: She smiles. "It's cool. You were just being more stupid than usual for a while." 01:33 GA: "yeah, probably. mostly emotionally overwhelmed, though." 01:45 GA: "man, can you believe the shit i just said?" 01:45 GA: "i have developed so much." 01:48 GT: "Damn straight you have." 01:49 GA: "tch, suck on that, naysayers. whos the idiot now. anyway, uh, im gonna like, leave now." 01:50 GA: "see you... wait, i had something for this" 01:50 GT: "OK." She begins tapping on her phone. "Imma scream at Sami then check on Eri I guess." 01:51 GA: "shit, um. toodles, p... no, uh, oh! im headed out, rainbow trout." 01:51 GT: "A+." 01:51 GA: "doir wins" 01:51 GA: She walks away triumphantly.